With the rapid developments of radiation-based imaging technologies including, for example, CT technologies, and the expansion of their new clinical and industrial applications, the calculation speed during an image reconstruction may pose a challenge.
Image reconstruction may introduce artifacts to generated CT images. The contribution of a certain voxel to reconstructing an image may depend on, for example, the voxel value and a relevant contribution factor. The relevant contribution factor may be determined by the location of the voxel in a coordinate system of the detector.